Yume
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Laxus Dreyar baru menemukan arti dari Fairy Tail dalam perjalanannya—sebuah ikatan keluarga yang tidak akan pernah terputus, dimanapun kau berada. Sebuah ikatan yang kuat hanya karena alasan sederhana: persahabatan dan kekeluargaan. Mind to RnR?


Halo! Cha lagi pengen bikin fic tentang Laxus nih. Abis cowok satu itu kece badai~ meskipun emang agak nyebelin memang pas membuat seluruh anggota Fairy Tail saling bertarung; tapi Laxus tetap kece~ uhuhuy... /sayaOOC

_Anyway, please enjoy this story_, _minna_!

* * *

Laxus Dreyar baru menemukan arti dari Fairy Tail dalam perjalanannya—sebuah ikatan keluarga yang tidak akan pernah terputus, dimanapun kau berada. Sebuah ikatan yang kuat hanya karena alasan sederhana: persahabatan dan kekeluargaan.

Itulah Fairy Tail, sebuah petualangan tanpa akhir.

**-#-**

**Laxus' Story  
Laxus Dreyar x Cana Alberona**

**-#-**

**Yume  
Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**-#-**

Laxus kecil adalah anak yang sangat baik hati, periang, dan tidak mau jauh-jauh dari sang kakek, Makarov Dreyar. Baginya, sang kakek dan _guild_nya adalah hal terhebat yang ia punya. Laxus sangat suka berada di dekat kakeknya meski ia adalah anak laki-laki lemah yang sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyerang tanpa sebab.

Laxus bukan anak yang nakal.

Hanya seorang anak biasa yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi dan sangat menyayangi kakek juga ayahnya. Saat itu baginya Fairy Tail adalah sebuah _guild_ kecil yang akan memperlihatkan betapa besar dunia padanya.

"Kakek, apa aku boleh mengambil misi ini?" tanya Laxus siang itu, ketika Makarov tengah duduk sambil menikmati segelas minuman di tangannya.

"Tidak, itu terlalu berat untukmu."

"Ah, Kakek! Kalau aku terus-terusan tidak boleh mengambil misi sulit, kapan aku jadi kuat?" Laxus mendengus sebal.

Makarov meletakkan gelas minumnya di atas meja bar, "Ke sini, Laxus."

Laxus mendekati sang kakek, lantas duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat meja bar. Anak laki-laki berambut kuning cerah itu lantas menempelkan tangannya di atas meja bar dan menatap sang kakek.

"Semua ada waktunya," jelas Makarov.

"Tapi kau membiarkan Cana melakukan misi berat kemarin."

"Cana ditemani oleh Macao kemarin."

"Kalau begitu Kakek menemaniku saja untuk misi itu."

"Itu tidak adil untuk yang lain, bukan?"

Laxus mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian menempelkan kepalanya lesu ke atas lengannya. Memiliki kakek yang merupakan _master_ dari sebuah _guild_ terkadang memang agak merepotkan. Selain karena kakeknya adalah _mage_ terkuat, ia juga harus berlaku adil pada anggota _guild_ yang lain.

"Kau tambah jelek kalau lesu begitu, Laxus," ejek Cana, lantas menjulurkan lidah dan mengambil tempat di samping Laxus.

_Tuk_!

"Aww..." Cana mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena dipukul Laxus, "kau jahat sekali."

"Makanya jangan mengejekku, Cana!" ujar Laxus kesal.

Anak laki-laki itu kembali menempelkan kepalanya kembali ke atas meja bar, lesu. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun hari ini. Namun bagi Cana, melihat Laxus lesu seperti itu sama saja dengan melihat matahari terbit dari sebelah barat—mustahil.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Laxus menggeleng.

"Sakit?"

Laxus lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Orang bodoh mana bisa sakit."

_Tuk_!

Sebuah pukulan di kepala lagi, kemudian Laxus mendengus sebal dan Cana mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Anak laki-laki yang lebih tua lima tahun daripada dirinya ini memang terkadang temperamental.

"Sakit..." ujar Cana tertahan, "kau seperti perempuan saja kalau sedang marah begitu."

"Cana!"

"Iya, iya, ampun... hahahaha..." Cana tertawa riang dan melompat turun dari kursinya.

Laxus mendengus lagi, kemudian menempelkan kepalanya ke atas meja lesu. Cana menatap Laxus heran, namun tidak kehabisan akal untuk sedikit menghibur anak laki-laki yang sudah dua tahun dikenalnya itu.

"Hey, Laxus..." Cana menarik ujung baju Laxus, "bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku dan Macao untuk sebuah misi?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Laxus dengan mata berbinar.

Cana mengangguk, Laxus menoleh pada sang kakek yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi, "Boleh ya, Kek?"

Makarov mengangguk.

"ASYIIIIK!" Laxus meninju ke udara dengan semangat, "Ayo, Cana!"

Laxus turun dari kursinya dengan riang, kemudian menggamit lengan Cana dan mengajak gadis kecil itu untuk menghampiri Macao.

Ketika itu Laxus sama sekali belum berpikiran bahwa keputusan kakeknya adalah sesuatu yang buruk—baginya semua keputusan kakeknya adalah sebuah kebaikan untuknya dan juga Fairy Tail; guild terhebat yang Laxus lihat.

* * *

Beranjak remaja, Laxus memiliki pandangan lain tentang Fairy Tail—_guild_ yang selalu dipujanya. Pengusiran ayahnya oleh sang kakek karena dianggap berbahaya merubah cara pandangnya akan sang kakek dan _guild_nya.

Bagi Laxus, Makarov adalah batu sandungan untuknya bertambah kuat, ayahnya diusir karena lebih kuat dari sang kakek. Perlahan, kegelapan mulai menarik hati Laxus untuk menapakkan kakinya di sana, di jalan kegelapan.

_Raijinshuu_, sebuah kelompok berisi _mage_-_mage_ yang anti-sosial di dalam Fairy Tail, _mage_-_mage_ kuat yang dikumpulkan oleh Laxus dan setia mengikuti keinginannya; Freed, Bickslow, dan Evergreen. Salah satu bagian rencana dari Laxus remaja untuk menjadi lebih kuat daripada kakeknya, daripada seisi Fairy Tail.

Karena Laxus tahu suatu hari nanti dia juga akan ditendang jauh-jauh dari Fairy Tail karena lebih kuat daripada Makarov, sama seperti ayahnya. Laxus tahu, kakeknya tidak akan pernah membiarkannya memimpin Fairy Tail dan membersihkan isi _guild_ itu dari _mage_-_mage_ yang lemah.

Ia lupa bahwa kekuatan tiada taranya sendiri berasal dari _Dragon Lacrima_ yang ditanamkan sang ayah dalam dirinya.

Ia lupa bahwa dulu ia sangat lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Kau mengusir Ayah karena dia bisa lebih kuat daripadamu kan, Kakek?" protes Laxus.

"Dia menyebabkan bahaya dalam Fairy Tail, itulah sebabnya dengan berat hati aku harus mengusirnya," terang Makarov.

"Tidak. Aku yakin itu hanya alasanmu saja. Dia adalah _mage_ yang hebat! Kenapa kau mengusirnya? Kau takut dikalahkan olehnya?"

"LAXUS!"

Laxus terengah, Makarov yang sedari tadi tidak menatap cucunya sama sekali, kini berbalik dan memandang tepat ke kedua iris secerah langit itu.

"Katakan, apa bagimu aku serendah itu? Hanya menginginkan kekuatan?"

Laxus diam.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar aku bilang bahwa aku takut dikalahkan oleh anak-anakku?"

Laxus tak membuka suara.

"Kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak takut, justru memang kalian harus lebih kuat daripada aku, karena kalian yang akan meneruskan Fairy Tail, melanjutkan petualangan tanpa akhir ini."

"Cih," Laxus membuang pandangannya ke jendela.

"Jangan melangkah dalam kegelapan Laxus."

Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu hanya berbalik tanpa ingin berkomentar tentang petuah dari kakeknya. Kesal, pintu kamar Makarov ia banting sekeras mungkin, melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya.

"Kau dimarahi lagi?" tanya Cana ketika Laxus menampakkan dirinya dan duduk di salah satu kursi bar.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Laxus. Cana membuang muka cuek dan meneguk bir dari barel kesayangannya.

Hening tercipta diantara mereka. Hanya diantara mereka. Karena seisi _guild_ sudah diramaikan oleh tingkah konyol Natsu dan Happy.

Laxus menghela nafas berat, kemudian menoleh pada Cana yang masih asyik menikmati birnya. Cana kemudian menyelesaikan tegukannya dan meletakkan barel yang tadi dipeluknya ke atas meja.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?"

"Kuharap ketika si Tua itu membiarkanmu menjadi kelas S, kau mengurangi kebiasaan minummu."

"Dia belum membiarkanku ikut. Lagipula umurku baru dua belas."

"Lalu kenapa? Erza sendiri akan mengikuti ujian kelas S-nya tahun depan."

"Tch. Ya sudah, memangnya kenapa? Bukan sebuah masalah yang harus kau pikirkan, kan?"

Laxus terdiam, kemudian berbalik dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke meja bar.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Cana.

"Tidak."

"Kau ada masalah, Bodoh! Aku kenal kau sudah lima tahun, wajahmu selalu jelek kalau ada masalah."

"Aku tidak bilang kau cantik."

"Aku tidak meminta kau bilang aku cantik."

Hening lagi. Cana membuang pandangannya kesal, sementara Laxus mengamati Natsu yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan kucing biru barunya yang bisa terbang. _Dragon slayer_ satu itu semakin konyol saja tingkahnya.

"Tumben sekali kau ada di lantai satu? Bukankah lantai dua adalah tempat favoritmu?"

"Sedang bosan," jawab Laxus sekenanya.

"Oh..."

"Hey, Cana, katakan padaku... apa gunanya aku jadi _mage_ kelas S kalau tidak bisa menunjukkan bahwa _guild _ini adalah yang terkuat."

"Tidak usah kau tunjukkan, semua juga tahu kalau Fairy Tail adalah _guild_ yang kuat. Kau tidak lihat papan _request_ kita tidak pernah sepi?"

"Bukan itu maksudku... kau tahu, kan, masih ada beberapa penyihir lemah."

"Kau melihatnya dari sisi mana, Laxus?"

Laxus menunduk, memandangi kedua belah kakinya kini. Cana mengangkat bahu dan menarik barel birnya lagi, meneguk bir dari sana. Setelah merasa cukup, Cana meletakkan barel birnya lagi, kini mengganti posisinya menjadi menghadap ke arah Laxus.

"Lemah bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa apa-apa, kan? Aku sendiri juga lemah, bahkan tanpa Macao dan Wakaba, mungkin aku akan kesulitan menjalankan misi."

"Itu karena kau sering minum saja."

"Berisik. Itu hobi."

"Bodoh! Masa minum alkohol kau sebut hobi?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka, kok. Itu tidak merepotkanmu. Lagipula, aku jarang mabuk."

Laxus tertawa lepas, kemudian mengacak rambut cokelat Cana gemas. Gadis yang berusia lima tahun lebih muda daripadanya ini kadang-kadang memiliki pemikiran yang lain dan spontan. Laxus selalu mendapat jawaban yang tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya sedikitpun.

Lemah bukan berarti tidak bisa apa-apa.

Namun Laxus belum berpikir bahwa jika kau lemah, kau akan mudah diperalat.

* * *

"_Kau hadang saja Cana dan gadis hujan itu."_

"_Tapi, Laxus, ini sudah terlalu jauh!"_

"_Kurasa itu adalah perintahku, Freed!"_

_Freed menghela nafas berat, kemudian berbalik menuju pintu._

"_Aku sudah terlanjur patuh dan mengikutimu, ini sudah setengah jalan. Aku akan mengikutimu, sekalipun jalan ini adalah jalan menuju neraka," ucap Freed sebelum membuka pintu, "kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal."_

_Dan pintu kayu itu tertutup._

Menyesal. Rasanya saat ia diusir dari Fairy Tail dulu, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa itu, meski tangisan mengalir begitu saja dari dirinya, tidak ada penyesalan sedikit pun. Namun ketika kini ia melihat lagi gadis berambut cokelat itu, penyesalan datang tanpa permisi.

Gadis itu kini tengah duduk di samping Lucy Heartfilia, menikmati sebuah kelapa di tangannya. Sesekali ia tertawa ketika berbincang dengan Lucy.

Cana Alberona.

Laxus mendengus kesal. Tadi ia baru saja dimarahi oleh Makarov karena kembali dan menolong Fairy Tail, namun ia menganggap itu hanya candaan selamat datang kembali dari Makarov. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Fairy Tail adalah satu-satunya _guild_ yang memiliki rasa kekeluargaan terbesar. Tanpa ada titel 'mantan anggota' atau 'pembelot', Laxus diterima kembali oleh _guild_nya. Seharusnya ia sadar dulu, kesalahannya yang terbesar adalah pernah ingin menghancurkan Fairy Tail dan membuang _mage_-_mage_ lemah dari sana.

Ia salah. Seratus persen salah.

Cana benar. Lemah bukan berarti tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan ketika kau lemah, kau bisa membuat orang lain tertawa pun adalah hal yang tidak buruk.

"Jadi kau diusir dari Fairy Tail, hah?" Gildarts Clive, orang yang sudah lama tidak menampakkan diri di _guild _kini duduk di samping Laxus sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Berisik!" bentak Laxus kesal.

"Hahaha... kasihannya. Dasar pecundang!" canda Gildarts sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berisik kubilang!"

Gildarts masih tertawa di samping Laxus sementara pemuda berambut kuning itu membuang pandangannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku pergi dulu," Laxus bangkit dan melangkah mendekati Cana.

Gadis itu tak bergeming ketika Laxus mendekat. Lucy menjauh, menghampiri Mirajane yang sedang menyemangati Wendy dalam menyembuhkan anggota _guild _lain.

"Hai," sapa Laxus.

"Kupikir kau tidak tahu cara menyapa," ujar Cana ringan.

"Kau makin menyebalkan saja."

"Kau makin tidak bisa diajak bercanda saja."

Laxus tertawa ringan, kemudian menempatkan dirinya di samping Cana.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu selama tidak ada di Fairy Tail?"

"Aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Aku mencoba bergabung dengan _guild_ lain, tapi aku tidak menemukan kecocokan."

"Tidak menemukan kecocokan atau tidak ada yang bisa menerima kesombonganmu itu?"

"Cih," Laxus membuang muka sebal.

"Hahaha... kurasa semua anggota Fairy Tail sudah terbiasa kau rendahkan."

"Kau mau mengejekku juga seperti Gildarts mengejekku?"

"Oh, maaf," Cana terdiam, ekspresinya berubah.

Gadis itu kemudian memeluk lututnya dan memandangi Gildarts yang kini sedang menyapa anggota _Raijinshuu_. Laxus menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis pecinta alkohol itu, kemudian tersenyum mengejek.

"Kenapa, kau?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Cana menggeleng, "hei, kau akan kembali menjadi anggota Fairy Tail?"

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti menjadi anggota Fairy Tail," ujar Laxus sambil menunjukkan lambang Fairy Tail di dada kirinya.

"Hahahaha..." Cana tertawa ringan.

"Kurasa ucapanmu dulu benar, lemah bukan berarti tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Memang aku pernah bilang?"

"Minum alkohol membuatmu bodoh?"

"Berisik!"

Laxus menemukan arti Fairy Tail dalam perjalanannya—sebuah _guild_ yang menerima dirinya karena Laxus adalah Laxus. Tidak peduli kesombongannya, pintu maaf dari Fairy Tail akan selalu terbuka untuk semua anggota yang pernah salah dan menyadari kesalahannya. Fairy Tail adalah Fairy Tail, sebuah _guild_ yang disatukan oleh kekeluargaan, menjadi kuat karena persahabatan, dan dibumbui oleh cinta.

Hingga nanti Laxus sadar bahwa Cana Alberona adalah orang pertama yang dipedulikannya.

* * *

— **おわり**** —**

— **2121 words (story only)**** —**

* * *

**#curhat**: Laxus itu kece badai~ dia jago, keren, dan awwww... (maaf, Cha cinta banget sama Laxus). LaxusxCana adalah pairing yang muncul setelah semedi Cha. Nggak ding, bercanda. Saat menulis fic ini, lucunya yang Cha dengarkan adalah lagu **Towa no Kizuna** yang merupakan **Opening Song Fairy Tail**. Lupa deh yang keberapa.

Minna-san~ kalian liburan kemana? Cha nggak dapat libur nih karena di tempat kerja lagi sibuk banget. Huhuhu... :'( Cuma diizinin pulang kampung selama tiga hari dan Senin masuk. Jadi Cha ke Lampung deh~ gimana juga dengan rapor kalian? Semoga bagus dan naik kelas semua, ya! ^^d

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
